Knights In White Satin
by BloodDove01
Summary: Knights in white satin, never reaching the end. Letters I've written, never meaning to send. Song fic. Love story.


**Hi! This is my song fic! Can be considered a stand alone, or a filler fic to Falling Moon!**_ Italics _**are lyrics. I own Nothing! Clamp has CCS. Knights in white satin belongs to The Moody Blues!**

**Knights In White Satin**

_Nights in white satin, never reaching the end,_

_Letters I've written, never meaning to send._

_Beauty I'd always missed with these eyes before._

_Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore_.

He never remembered his first days… Or even his first months of life. All he remembered was the fact that he had been made to last.

He had the appearance of a thirteen year old when Clow gave him his first set of robes. It was a simple pale blue robe. The leggings and shirt matched. Until then, he had worn only pants and shirts, usually with a cote or cloak. He remembered wearing it for about a month, then, purely by accident, Cerberus' sharp claws leaving a long tare in the silky fabric.

He still wore the under garments then; one of Clow's older cloaks pulled about his thin frame to protect from the chill wind. It was then that he began to fall in love. He remembered writing love letters. They were never sent.

It was mid October when Clow called him into the study and presented him with a box. A box wrapped in brown paper. Inside, was the soft beautiful white satin of his Judgment robes. He remembered how his siblings laughed when he first tried them on. Clow still said that he was beautiful, but he could never tell if it was a lie or not. He knew one thing though. They never fit.

_'Cos I love you, yes I love you, oh how I love you_.

He had the appearance of a nineteen year old when he received his first kiss. It was soft and sweet. And for a while, he and Clow were happy. For a while…

For a while, he and Clow were one. They shared holidays, kisses, love, occasionally clothes… Though, they never shared bodies. For a little over three years the were happy. His sibling would always remember how much he smiled then. In later years, his closest Oni-Chan, would often be heard complaining loudly of this fact.

For a little over three years, they were happy…Then Clow left, and his heart shattered.

When he woke from the seal. He was two people. He woke in the white silk robes he had worn that day. The day Clow had died. The Judgment robes still had not fit.

_Gazing at people, some hand in hand,_

_Just what I'm going through they can't understand._

_Some try to tell me, thoughts they cannot defend,_

_Just what you want to be, you will be in the end._

For a while, he looked through the eyes of his other form. Yukito was so happy. He was not.

He hated seeing anyone, everyone… He hated that they were so happy. His mistress tried so hard. In all honesty, her efforts to make him happy were highly commendable. But, it never worked. She didn't understand.

He wanted so bad to be happy. For him it never happened. At least, he was about to give up when it happened…

_And I love you, yes I love you,_

_Oh how I love you, oh how I love you._

_Nights in white satin, never reaching the end,_

_Letters I've written, never meaning to send._

_Beauty I've always missed, with these eyes before._

_Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore._

_'Cos I love you, yes I love you,_

_Oh how I love you, oh how I love you._

_'Cos I love you, yes I love you,_

_Oh how I love you, oh how I love you_.

At first, it was only a friendship. The mistress' brother was so kind to him; even when he was so cold. Then, it was as if someone had flipped a light switch. He didn't know what these feelings were. Not until one evening.

_Breath deep _

_The gathering gloom_

_Watch lights fade _

_From every room_

_Bed sitter people _

_Look back and lament_

_Another day's useless _

_Energy spent_

He had been so foolish. He had found himself merging as one with Yukito. He had told Touya and, getting no reply from the darker boy, he left.

He breathed in, long and deep. At that point, he was only vaguely aware that he was in the form of Yue. Not that he cared. His magic floated about. Lights were switched off, the drapes on the second story window were pulled wide. And so, he set in the pooling moonlight, watching. Simply watching as the lights faded, almost with a mind of their own.

When his thoughts fell to Clow. His first love… That's when he shed his first tear. More fell when he thought of how he failed. The day had been so useless. The truth only ever brought him pain. So many tears.

It just hurt so much…

The warm embrace that he soon found himself in was… Was… He didn't even know how to describe it. The whispered words… An apology… For what? He had been the one that had done wrong. He had let his emotions take the control he so prided himself with.

They simply sat like that for hours. He couldn't stop. He tried. He couldn't even find his voice. He couldn't tell Touya that it was he that should be apologizing. After about an hour, the sobs lessened. With two, they turned to soft hic ups. At four, they stopped completely.

They sat in silence for what seemed like eternity. When he finally broke away, he began to try and apologize. Touya simply watched him as he stumbled over his words, not quite knowing what to say. The kiss that followed effectively shut him up. As did the whispered words. I love you…

_Impassioned lovers_

_Wrestle as one _

_Lonely man cries for love_

_And has none_

_New mother picks up _

_And suckles her son_

_Senior citizens _

_Wish they were young_

They changed that night. He changed that night. He found himself enjoying life more. He had a reason to smile. And he did.

Cerberus did a double take when he smiled at the mistress. Her dark haired friend had to push the replay on her camera. The mistress herself… The resulting hug knocked him flat.

All was right in his world again.

About a year later, Clow's reincarnation, Eriol, paid for the mistress and some of her friends and family to visit him at the England mansion. He was going home…

Eriol insisted that they look around the town before they return to the mansion. In the end, Nakuru took their luggage to the mansion as they went to sightsee.

The town had so changed… It almost scared him. But still, he could see shades of the past. Some of the elder buildings still stood, including the Reed mansion on the hill. Eriol owned most of the land there so, it wasn't developed, and the mansion was still secluded. Of course, he couldn't help but drag the mistress and Touya to a small museum. Touya seemed somewhat bored, but Sakura and Tomoyo loved it.

When Nakuru returned however, his sixteen year old mistress was pulled along to shop. Touya insisted on chaperoning, so he was left with Eriol, Kaho, Fujitaka, and Syaoran Lee. They simply talked.

It was late when they reached the mansion. Tomoyo had brought homemade dresses for Sakura, Kaho, Nakuru, and herself, as well as wizards robes for Eriol. While Nakuru, the other form of his sister, Ruby Moon took her true form, and whisked the girls off to their chambers to dress up; Eriol took the three other men to his room. He wanted them to try on some of Clow's old robes.

This left him and Kero with Spinal Sun, another one of his siblings. They all took their respective true forms. But, they still ended up following Spinal down a very familiar hall way, one he had not set foot in in over a thousand years. He knew this hall by heart.

There were four doors on this hall. In between each door was a torch or candle holder. The end of the hall held a painting. Both the moon and sun were held in eclipse there. He remembered covering himself in chalk dust or paint, and hiding the piece until Clow's birthday.

He knew each door held a symbol. A cresset moon. A full harvest moon. A golden sun. A setting sun. The symbols of each guardian.

He stopped in front of the cresset door. A pale hand was run the length of the silver cresset. He looked down at the heavy tugging of his silk robes. Kero let go and looked pointedly at Spinal. The dark cat approached holding a silver key to Yue.

The door creaked as it opened, the years of being left unused had rusted the hinges. He calmly took a step forward. His hand moved to his mouth, as years of ancient memories assaulted him, making him feel sick. He turned leaning back to close the door.

He moved the parameter of the room, taking in the old and familiar sights. A bamboo vanity and wardrobe. He smiles as he notices the silver brushes and small jewelry chest that grace the vanity, its mirror coated in dust. A bamboo table, littered with quills, ink, and paint; long dried and evaporated. Old paper litters the table, floor, and stool, who's red velvet is long faded. Some of the papers hold sketches and even writing from his past.

Its almost to much for him to take in. His eyes wander to the dusty canopy bed. They trail over the once beautiful silk, now dirty with years of dust. That all can be cleaned. All in due time. He had turn to the window, but stopped. The bed held a box. He was certain that he had not placed that there on the last day…

He moved over to the bed, pulling aside the gauzy curtain. A small circular box…

_Cold hearted orb_

_That rules the night_

_Removes the colors_

_From our sight_

_Red is gray and _

_Yellow white_

_But we decide_

_Which is right _

_And _

_Which is an Illusion_

Sakura flounced about in the pale pink of Tomoyo's new wizards robes. Tomoyo herself was decked out in amber brown. Ruby Moon and Eriol each wore robes of their respective colors, and Syaoran was making an attempt to hide in the billowing robes that were once Clow's. Fujitaka and Touya also wore Clow's robes, each piece looking as if it had been made for them. Kaho simply smiled.

As Ruby danced with Sakura, Tomoyo eagerly taping, Kero's eyes found the ancient grandfather clock. Apart from the vague wonder as to how it still worked, his thoughts were on the youngest guardian. And, with out even thinking, he voiced those thoughts. "Where is Yue? He couldn't have gotten lost, could he?" The great lion questioned. Ruby looked up as well. "Yeah! Where is old moony?" She was cut off at the soft monotone behind her. "Here."

They turned towards the voice and gasped. The moon guardian stood on the steps, his glowing for silhouetted by the full moon that shown through the bay window.

He wore white satin. He wore leggings of white, silver was etched into the fabric, it pulled to the lining around his foot; multiple small, deep purple amethysts were set there. A soft velvet white under robe covered his thin frame. Over that was a billowing over robe of soft white satin, pulled at the waste by a deep purple sash, the knot looped in the front. This robe was also etched in silver swirls. They pulled at the wrists and held the same amethysts at the cuffs and collar. His hair was pulled tightly by a elaborate pin.

The hair pin was a cresset moon. It was relatively small and delicate. The sterling silver moon was attached to deep purple ribbons and silver ties. The points of the cresset held onto a small diamond. Silver star shaped and purple circular beads hung from the ties and ribbons.

The small delicate pin showed his thin slight face and neck, each glimmering with some unknown silvery powder. His lips and eyelids were tinted blue with ink.

Sakura stepped forward. "Yue… You look… You look…" She was lost for words. But two voices spoke at the same time. "Beautiful."

The spirit of Clow… Now Eriol, and Touya were staring at him…

**Midnight.**

Touya stared at the moon. It was so beautiful tonight…He almost didn't hear the foot steps.

"To-ya?" The moon being stood in the shadows. "Yue…" He trailed off holding his hand to the moon guardian. A slender long fingered hand grasped his own, as he pulled Yue into the moon light, and the glowing resumed.

"Thank you for the pin To-ya." He whispered. A single tear fell on his cheek. "Thank you…"

The soft spoken words died as he was pulled into an embrace. "I love you." Two voices whispered in unison. Their lips met…

Sakura and Tomoyo crouched out of sight. The darker one's camera whirred. The two soft sighs did not go unheard…

But the kiss went unbroken….

R and R

With Love

Lady BloodDove

THE SILENCE SPEAKS


End file.
